What No One Saw
by Fallen Crest
Summary: AU. She was slowly dying inside. Her heart was shattering into a million pieces, and no one saw until too late. No one saw until she made her choice...to quit as a ninja. She is slowly destroying herself, and nothing anyone said or did could save her from her depression. One silently watched her destroy herself, until he decided enough was enough and swore to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: Enjoy**

**Song: Say it Now by The Afters. Good song to listen to when reading this. This is the video I was watching to help me with getting this written. You should watch it! **** www. youtube . com watch?v=ge4AJ2ybVE8 (If you want to find it put a / between com and watch. It erases every time I try to put it there.)**

**Non-massacre**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

**What No One Saw**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura plastered on a fake smile that no one ever saw through. Her team greeted her and they went to the training field. She went through the daily routine of training with them, being her usual cheerful self as she didn't measure up to her teammates during training.

How could see ever possibly measure up to them?

She never really thought about it until after the Chūnin exams, but she was really nothing compared to them.

Their training sessions were a daily thing, unless they had a mission, and they were pure torture for her. Not that anyone knew. She had the perfect façade of a cheerful, innocent girl. No one ever saw the pain radiating beneath the surface.

How could anyone possible notice her pain when they were much too focused on her team?

Perhaps she should explain.

Sakura Haruno was a thirteen year old girl, a Genin of Konoha. She had shoulder length bubblegum pink hair, which everyone thought she prided herself in. Her eyes were the brightest emerald green she had ever seen, even more vivid then her father's. She had flawless white skin. Then there was her forehead. Ever since she was young, it had been larger then normal, which got her teased merciless by the other kids. Everyone thought she only cared about how she looked, that her appearance and getting the attention of boys was her goal.

But truth be told, she hated everything about her appearance, from the pink hair to her large forehead.

Her pink hair was bright and stood out. It was not a color a ninja should have. It stuck out so much and drew unwanted attention to herself and the blue headband in her hair. When they saw that blue headband, she saw the disbelief shining in those eyes. She could tell what they were thinking.

How could this little pink haired girl be a ninja?

Then there were her eyes, so bright and full of life. Whenever she looked at the picture of her team, she saw her eyes and compared them to the rest of her team. Her teammates' eyes didn't smile, weren't full of life, and were full of hardships. They were dark and shadowed, while she was the odd ball out with the bright vibrant colors of her hair and eyes, though Naruto came close to her with his brightness of blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and his orange clothes. But, the pain radiating from Naruto still existed.

What was she compared to a team full of people who had faced hardships since they were children?

Then there was her skin, flawless as can be. She never had a pimple before and there was not a single scar littering her body. It was flawless, smooth as butter. The only roughness of her skin would be on her hands from her countless training, but no marks marred her skin. She's seen her teammates' bodies. They were littered with scars, either from training or missions. And yet hers was not decimated. All of them were ninjas, yet she didn't have a single scar.

And then there was her forehead. It was large and stood out as much as her pink hair. It was what caused her confidence to go flying down as a child. Ino saved her and helped build her confidence, but the insecurities still resided in her heart and mind. Nothing could help her escape from this pain.

Compared to her team, she was nothing.

Her looks were the only thing she had going for her, and she absolutely despised them.

She knew she shouldn't be comparing herself to her teammates, but she just couldn't help it. Ever since she became a Genin, all she could do was watch her teammates' backs. She watched as they walked farther and farther away from her.

Her teammates were amazing, strong and confident. She could never hate them, bad mouth them, or say she wished to leave them.

She didn't need to.

They were leaving her.

Her team, since she became a Genin at twelve, consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and their leader, Hatake Kakashi.

At first she was extremely happy with this team, but things change.

People change.

Sasuke Uchiha.

What could she say about him? He was simply amazing. Ever since the Academy days, he had been strong and proud. Maybe too proud, as it was hard for him to submit to teamwork when he thought he didn't need it. Sakura couldn't blame him. He was the second heir of the Uchiha Clan. Ever since young, he has been undergoing strict training to become an amazing and powerful ninja one day. He was already way ahead of Naruto and Sakura by the time they became Genin.

Still, even though he was proud, he became a close friend and teammate. He really cared for his team, and was maybe a bit protective of them. He was an awesome tag team with Naruto. Those two were best friends by now and could read and understand each other with a simple glance. They knew what to do in a fight and trusted each other to do it.

Then there was Naruto Uzumaki.

To put it simply, he was the Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja of Konoha. When he first became a Genin, he was always loud, impulsive, and didn't know when to hide and when to fight. He wasn't at Sasuke's level, but he was still strong and had amazing chakra levels, if the amount of clones he made were anything to go by. Unlike Sakura and Sasuke, he was an orphan. His parents died shortly after he was born.

And as she just recently found out, he had the nine-tails sealed within him. It was sealed in him shortly after his birth. Sakura almost cried hearing that. She couldn't believe that Naruto had to go through such a thing. He was so nice and caring. He didn't deserve that, but it also helped her to realize that was why everyone in the village despised him. He was the Nine-Tails, but Sakura wouldn't judge him on that. Like Sasuke once told her, she didn't understand the hardships he and Naruto were faced with. While Sasuke was a clan heir with pressure pushed on him to succeed and become great, Naruto was an orphan who struggled on his own with no family to guide him.

Then, there was their leader, Hatake Kakashi.

Perverted. That was the first thought that came to Sakura's mind when she thought of Kakashi. But despite that, he was a strong and loyal leader to his team. He taught them teamwork and to never leave a friend behind. Though, he may not always be there when they need him, he is a trustworthy man. He just disappears in missions sometimes to test them. They all know he will not always be there so they have to learn to be strong without him around. But that didn't mean he wasn't watching. He would watch them in missions when he left to jump in if things ever got too much for them.

He was a legendary ninja. They called him Copy Ninja Kakashi. It was said he copied over one thousand techniques. He was not a part of the Uchiha Clan, yet he had a Sharingan in his left eye, which he kept covered unless in a dangerous fight. Kakashi was a great and caring leader, but Sakura noticed one flaw with him.

He didn't believe in her. She noticed it during their training. He was more focused on helping Naruto and Sasuke, and no matter how much she thought about it, she just couldn't blame him for it. No matter how much she wanted to push the blame and say it wasn't her fault he didn't teach her like boys, she couldn't.

Of course almost all of his attention was focused on the boys.

She saw it. Kakashi saw it. Sasuke and Naruto saw it. Everyone in the village saw it.

She was nothing.

She really understood nothing.

It's why she hates looking in the mirror so much.

She was on a team of legends.

First was Hatake Kakashi. He was a legend before they were even born.

As for Sasuke and Naruto? They were legends in the making. One was the second heir to the Uchiha Clan and the other was the Nine-Tails. They were both extremely powerful, strong, brave, and loyal. They never failed when they put their minds to something.

What was she compared to them?

Nothing.

Sakura Haruno.

She was not the daughter of famous ninjas like her teammates. She was not from a clan. There was no one to train her outside of the academy.

All she was, and all she'll ever be, is a little girl, daughter of a civilian couple, pretending to be a ninja. There was just no point in trying anymore.

The attack on Konoha during the Chūnin Exams proved it.

Kakashi fought off multiple Sound Ninjas.

Sasuke and Naruto fought Gaara together, efficiently saving Konoha when they defeated him, even though they lost their Hokage in the attack.

And what did Sakura do?

Absolutely nothing!

She _needed _saved!

What the hell kind of ninja is she if she only ever needs saved?

After the Chūnin Exams, everyone began to look at Naruto in a new light. They still did not like him all that much, but it was a start. Everything was beginning to change. Her team was acknowledged for doing so much to save the vil–

No.

That wasn't right.

Kakashi. Sasuke. Naruto.

They earned recognition for saving the village.

What no one saw was that Sakura just trailed behind them, head bowed. It was always like this. Not seen, not acknowledged.

Not that she cared to be acknowledged by the village. The only acknowledgement she desired would be from her team that she was strong and could defend herself.

It was a dream of hers.

A very impossible dream that she knew she would never see come true.

And now, their newest Hokage was Tsunade, having been found by Naruto and Jiraiya.

And now, today was the last training Team 7 would have in a long while. Naruto was leaving the village for special training from Jiraiya. Sasuke was leaving as well for training with Kakashi.

They were leaving Sakura behind in the village to watch their backs as they walked even farther away from her.

When they first told Sakura, she had smiled brightly and told them to train hard and that she would be waiting for them, _like always_ was left unsaid.

What no one saw were the tears glistening in her eyes.

What no one saw was the way she hid her hands behind her back as they closed so tightly around each that if it wasn't for her gloves, her nails would have cut into her skin.

What no one saw was how fake her usual cheerful smile was.

What no one saw was how quiet Sakura was as the boys talked excitedly about their special training.

Sakura was nothing.

Why did she ever become a ninja?

It was only natural for her to stand at the gates to watch the four leave the village for who knows how long. Naruto gave her long, strong hug, which Sakura returned just as viciously, desperately wanting to say something, anything, that was clouding her heart, but she held herself back. She would not let her friends leave knowing that slowly and surely Sakura's heart was breaking.

Sasuke gave her a few words and a smirk, not much because they were never close. It was probably because Sakura once had a crush on him. The crush died along with the pain aching in her heart. She did not deserve Sasuke or anyone, not with how weak she was. Like it matter, he would never care for her or think of her as a close friend like he did with Naruto and Kakashi. A daughter of civilians was way too beneath his radar.

A nobody like her deserved nothing or anyone. She would just drag someone else down with her.

When Sasuke moved over to his brother to say his goodbyes, Kakashi came over to her and ruffled her hair. Sakura gave him a bright smile in return. It took all her willpower to keep the tears from appearing. She would not say goodbye with tears pouring down her face.

Kakashi's hand strayed in her hair longer then it usual did. Emerald eyes blinked up at him, wanting to show confusion, but only portrayed emptiness. She knew that no matter how hard she tried to hide it that Kakashi would see it. He was a trained veteran. In a moment of weakness, her wall broke for a moment before it was quickly back up and her eyes were sparkling once more at him. Sparkling with tears, but neither of them would say it was tears that brought the sparkle back.

The Jōnin looked like he wanted to say something, but after a moment, it disappeared and his hand disappeared from Sakura's hair, making her feel even lonelier then before.

Watching the backs of team walk away from the village, Sakura thought that she now understood what Sasuke said about her not understanding the hardships and pain that he and Naruto faced. As they walked away, Sakura's heart shattered into a million pieces. Her boys were gone from the village, leaving her behind in the village to remain safe because they all knew the truth.

She would not be able to keep up any type of special training.

She was not strong.

She did not have the amazing chakra levels they did.

She would have just been in the way.

She should have stayed as a civilian. It would have made her less of a burden.

And then maybe, Naruto and Sasuke could have gotten a teammate who didn't drag them down. Gotten a teammate that didn't weaken them and mess up missions.

When they were almost out of sight, Naruto turned around and waved to Sakura with a huge grin that radiated so brightly that Sakura could see it from this distance. The girl halfheartedly waved back.

When they were gone from sight, Sakura spun around on the spot and ran off down the street, tears pricking at her eyes. Why did she ever become a ninja? What could a little girl from a civilian family possibly hope to accomplish as a ninja?

***Tsunade***

It was such an annoying task. Team 7 had just left the village today for their separate special training, and that left Tsunade tasked with going through their files before putting them on leave. She didn't want to accidentally try to put the team on a mission. Leafing through the records of Team 7, Tsunade paused on the file of the only girl in the team. She had briefly met the girl at the hospital when she was visiting the boys, but she had no idea she was on their team.

Sakura Haruno.

Looking down at her smiling picture, Tsunade felt her lips tug into a smile. The girl looked so cute and innocent. It was hard to believe she was a ninja.

As she looked through the girl's file, her smile turned to a frown. The girl was from a civilian family. Now, Tsunade had no problem with the girl wanting to be a ninja. Her problem was the team she was placed on. Who in their right mind would put a civilian couple's daughter with the legendary Copy Ninja Kakashi and an Uchiha heir and the Nine-Tails. The group was destined to be legendary. They were all going to be really strong and famous, except for this girl. She had no bloodline, no special Justus, extremely low chakra levels compared to her team. There was not one thing special about her.

Compared to her team, she was nothing.

She should not have been placed on that team.

So, why was she with them?

***Sakura***

It wasn't until she reached the familiar training ground that Sakura stopped running. She fell to her knees, turning her face to the sky. Green eyes glared through her tears at the bright, clear sky. Oh, how desperately she wished for it to be raining right now. She wanted to have ice cold rain hitting her skin. She wanted to let the rain drown her in her sorrows.

Her throat constricted painfully as she tried to keep the tears in her eyes. She didn't want them to be pouring down her face. Tears drenched her eyelashes, but she still refused to let them slide down her face.

Being on Sasuke and Naruto's team was no longer a dream. It was a nightmare. Why, of all teams, did she have to be placed on that one? Why couldn't someone else have taken her place? A weak little girl like her had no place on a team full of future legends. All being on that team did was show her how truly pathetic she is. She tried to act all grownup and smart, like she knew everything, but she knew nothing.

Until now, she truly had no idea of the pain and pressures that Sasuke and Naruto went through. Until now, she had no idea of how it felt to be left behind. She saw it from the moment of their first mission outside the village. She saw them getting ahead of her, but she tried her best to keep up.

It never worked.

She was not meant to catch up to them.

They had each gone their separate ways outside of the village with strong teachers, and she was left here with no one. No one was going to train her. No one wanted to waste their time on her, a pathetic waste of space.

By the time Naruto and Sasuke got back, they would be so powerful.

She would be completely left in the dust.

She should just quit.

***Tsunade***

Tsunade leaned forward, planting her elbows on the desk and locking her fingers together so she could rest her chin on them. Her eyes continued to stare at the profile of Sakura in front of her. "Team 7 was destined to be great. They were to be legends, all except this little girl. It was cruel to put her on that team." She murmured to herself, staring at the picture of the girl. Her team had just left the village today, leaving this poor girl behind without a teacher. She probably already felt insecure when with her team, because they were already so strong. They were leaving her in the dust, leaving her to remain weak. "This girl will break."

Tsunade closed her eyes, but she still saw the girl's picture in her eyes. "And when she does, she will either rise from it and grow into a strong, determined, proud girl who will be a legend." An image of the girl, fallen and beaten with no one by her replaced the smiling picture. "Or she will break from this and never be able to get back up. She will be completely destroyed. If she breaks from this and cannot rise from it, not only will her life as a ninja have been destroyed, but also a life of being a confident woman in the future."

***Sakura***

Sakura yanked her headband out of her hair, staring at the stupid thing. The past thirteen years have just been wasted on her trying to be a ninja. She should have known better. A child from a civilian family wanting to be a ninja? It would never work. Why didn't she listen to her parents and decide not to be a ninja?

It was a fool's dream to think she could ever make it.

Her hand gripped the headband tightly as her arm fell limply to her side. Ino was right. It was a miracle she ever passed the Genin exam. There was nothing special about her. The only reason she was alive now was because Sasuke and Naruto always protected her. She couldn't do anything for herself.

Sakura wasn't sure how long she kneeled on the ground, staring blankly at the sky. And, guess what, she didn't care! It no longer mattered. It's not like she had anything to do anymore. Her team was gone, along with the only people she could ever train with. There was no way for her to get stronger after this.

Not like it matter.

No matter what she did, she never got stronger. No matter how hard she tried, she would always be below her teammates.

Hard work would get her nowhere. She tried to work so hard, to train as hard as her teammates. It did nothing. She didn't have the skill, the strength, the stamina…the harder she tried, the more she knew she was working herself into an early grave.

She should have died on one of her missions. At least then, she wouldn't have to feel her heart cracking and breaking into so many pieces with no one to come and pick up the pieces and take the time to put it back together.

Eventually, Sakura picked herself off the ground, turning her eyes away from the now dark sky. She was probably late in getting home, but she didn't care.

Nothing mattered.

She trekked into her house, ignoring her mom's angry and worried rants about where she has been, removing her sandals. Without a word, she walked passed her mom, shoulders slumped as if a heavy weight was pushing her down. Her legs felt like lead, but she forced them to move and climb the stairs, each step feeling like it was more difficult than the last.

When she got to her room, she felt so weak and out of breathe, like she had run a marathon. The door shut quietly behind her. Not bothering to turn her light on, Sakura walked over to her bed, headband dropping from her hand and clattering loudly to the ground in the quiet house. From the light of the moon flittering in through her window, Sakura noticed the note resting on her pillow as she collapsed on her bed, back resting against the wall.

Reaching towards the note, Sakura flipped it open, almost scared of what was in it. It only consisted of two words, written in the familiar writing of her sensei.

_Stay strong. _

Sakura stared at the words blankly. Stay strong? How could he say that when they all know that she has never been strong? She could do nothing for herself. She always needed someone by her side or she would just end up dead. There was not an ounce of strength in her.

She kept on rereading those words over and over again. Each time she read them, her breathe got heavier and heavier. Her throat felt so clenched with pain that it was getting hard for her to breathe.

And after fighting them for so long, fighting them for months, she felt them slip.

Her control slipped and the tears slid down Sakura's face. It started out as a few silent ones with her breathing ragged before any self-control she had left slipped as well.

And soon, she was sobbing, sobbing so loudly, she was sure her parents heard her. But they could do nothing to comfort their daughter because she had locked her bedroom door. Not wanting to wake the neighbors or let them know someone was crying, Sakura grabbed her pillow, pulling it into her chest. With it wrapped securely to her chest, Sakura buried her face in it, muffling her heart wrenching sobs.

Why does she even try?

Eventually, Sakura fell onto her side, pillow still pulled to her chest, and fell into a fitful sleep, crying in her sleep until she ran out of tears.

She would never be strong.

***Tsunade***

There were very few things that weakened Tsunade. Very few people knew what those things were, and Tsunade liked to keep it that way. She had to be strong. She was now the Hokage. She could not cave to her weaknesses.

So when she came into the office the next day, hung over, ready to shove all of her work aside to sleep, Tsunade almost destroyed the Hokage Tower when she found a pink haired girl standing in her office, dressed in sweats with her headband clutched tightly in her hand. To think, it was only yesterday when she found the girl's file. Her team leaving the village must have been the final straw for the girl.

They had destroyed her.

Instead of sitting behind her desk, Tsunade stood in front of it, looking down at the pitiful child before her. One of her biggest weakness was a crying girl, and when the girl raised her head to look at Tsunade, the Hokage saw how red and puffy her eyes were and the tear streaks that strained her white skin, marring it to be pink and puffy; her heart melted at the sight. The girl had been crying for a long time.

Without a word to her, Sakura walked forward and put her headband slowly and gently down on the desk. Her hand paused for a few moments, staring at the headband before she released it and walked out of the office.

Tsunade stared at the headband with a frown. She picked it up, weighing it in her hand as she looked back at the door to her office, silently praying the girl would come rushing back in, claiming that she made a mistake.

After a few silent minutes, in which there were no footsteps outside her office, Tsunade moved behind her desk and opened the top drawer. She placed the headband in the drawer and closed it. It was only six in the morning and already she felt the need for a bottle of sake. She had no idea of what was going through that girl's mind, but whatever it was, it wasn't pretty.

***Itachi***

On top of the Hokage Tower, Itachi watched the pink haired girl leave. She was easy to spot with her pink hair. He had been surprised to see her come here so early in the morning. He was even more surprised by the way she was dressed. Of all the times he saw her around the village and with her team, he had never seen her dressed like that.

Upon seeing her leave with her headband no longer in her hand, Itachi closed his eyes and looked away from the girl. He could not imagine the pain that girl was going through right now, and to be frank, he didn't think he wanted to know. He has never once known what it was like to be so beneath his team and not be able to keep up with them.

When he saw her at the gate yesterday, he had known that something was terribly wrong. He and Kakashi both saw it. Her insecurities were rising, but until this morning, he had not realized just how high they had gotten. It was like she was waiting for her team to leave so she could quit.

If she was left alone like this, she was going to be completely broken.

Jumping down from the roof to the ledge outside of Tsunade's office, Itachi looked in the window to the see woman leaning back in her chair and rubbing her temples. Pushing open one of the windows, the ANBU captain climbed inside. "Hokage-sama." He greeted.

Tsunade cracked an eye open to look at him. "Itachi." She murmured.

"Haruno just left."

"I know."

Itachi watched her for a moment before walking around to stop in front of her desk. "You're not going to let her quit like this, are you?"

"It is her choice." Tsunade replied.

Itachi put his hands on the edge of the desk, curling them around it. "She is already destroyed. Leaving her alone now will crush her completely and there will be no way to bring her back."

Tsunade dropped her hands to the desk and raised a brow. "What does it matter to you?"

"She is my little brother's teammate." Itachi answered immediately.

Tsunade shook her head, frowning sadly. "Then you best leave it. Do not approach her."

"What?" Itachi hissed, almost getting ready to slam a hand on the desk, but restraining himself in time. "How can you say such a thing? As the Hokage, you are supposed to watch over the village and its civilians."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Do not tell me what to do, Itachi. I'm ordering you to stay away from her. She does not need her teammate's brother coming to bother her just because he feels obligated since he is her teammate's brother."

Itachi frowned, moving away from the desk. As much as he didn't want to, he could see where Tsunade was coming from. He couldn't just approach Sakura because she was Sasuke's teammate. That would just make her feel worst. It wouldn't help her with anything. She would know he was only there because he felt obligated to help her since Sasuke was on her team. There was no way he could do that to her. If he made her feel worse, she would just be lost sooner.

Tsunade turned around in her seat to watch the rising sun. "She needs to find the will herself. If she doesn't have the will of fire, she'll never be a strong shinobi."

**A/N: I love writing angst and came up with this idea when I was taking a shower. I really think too much when I'm tired. I'll admit this was hard to write, I kept crying, especially since I was playing sad songs while writing this to help me get the right feelings, but then again, it might have been because I was really tired when I wrote this and was thinking more into it then I should. **

**I think this fits anyone. It is the insecurities that we all feel so I just had to write it. I know that there are times when I feel unimportant to my friends and they or I might be better off without each other. That is just me though. Knowing those feelings makes me enjoy writing angst. It is a good way to let your thoughts out. I wonder if any of you can relate to Sakura's feelings? **

**This was supposed to be a one shot, but it got too long so it's going to be a few chapters long. It is actually becoming more then it was supposed to be. Ooooh well. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Non-massacre**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

**What No One Saw**

**Chapter 2**

Days past.

Sakura was not content. She made her choice, but she was not content. It didn't matter if she stayed as a ninja or not. She would never have been content in either path.

Her parents didn't understand why she quit all of a sudden, and Sakura didn't attempt to explain it. She hasn't cried since that night, and opening up now would only upset her once more. She couldn't be strong like Kakashi told her to be because she was never strong to begin with.

For the past few days Sakura only sat in her room either sleeping or staring blankly out her window. She hasn't showered in days, and hasn't eaten since yesterday. She knew this wasn't healthy. In fact, it was downright self-harm, without the physical injuries. She was mentally and emotionally self-harming herself, but she just couldn't find it in herself to care.

"FOREHEAD!"

Blinking, Sakura looked at her door where an annoying banging was coming from.

"What do you think you are doing, Forehead?" Ino demanded, still pounding on the door, which was annoying, but Sakura made no attempt to get up and open the door for the blond. Maybe if she didn't reply, Ino would think she wasn't home and leave.

"Oh, don't try the silent act with me. I know you're in there." Ino growled, banging on the door. "Your mother came to the flower shop today and told me you locked yourself in there AFTER you resigned from being a ninja."

Sakura winced at the accusation in Ino's voice. Why did her mom have to go and tell Ino? She wasn't ready to face her friends. In fact, if she could have her it her way, she would have never told them and just avoided them for the rest of her life. It was already so shameful of her to actually try to be a ninja, but it would be so humiliating to admit that she resigned because she was weak. They all saw how weak she was! So why was Ino accusing her of quitting? What did it matter? It was better for everyone this way!

Did she want her to admit it to the world that she was pathetic and could do nothing for anyone?

"Forehead," Ino said, voice softer as her bangs on the door quieted down to just taps. "You can't quit just because your team left for training."

'_What do you know?' _Sakura thought, leaning her head back against her wall. _'What does anyone know?'_

Ino knows nothing. Sakura stared blankly at her ceiling. Ino was the daughter of ninjas. Ino was trained since she was young. Ino was trained by her dad outside of the academy. Ino was smart, strong, and confident. She had a great team, having been friends with Chōji and Shikamaru long before they were put on the same team. Their sensei was very nice and worked on training them all equally.

What do any of them know?

They know nothing about being weak.

They know nothing about _always _having to be saved by someone else.

Even in the Forest of Death when Sakura decided that Naruto and Sasuke would watch her back, she _still _needed save. Her determination wasn't enough.

It just showed how weak she truly is.

Sakura was nothing compared to them. She would never measure up to any of them. There was no one to train her. There was no one to help her.

"Damn it, Sakura!" Ino yelled, back to banging on the door. "You can't just quit like this! Naruto and Sasuke-kun wouldn't want you to quit like this!"

Sakura almost laughed at that, but restrained herself. She wouldn't let anyone hear such a bitter laugh from her. She was supposed to be a happy girl, even if it was all a lie.

Sasuke never cared for her. He found her annoying and weak. There was nothing Sakura could do to protect herself. If she quit right now, he would probably be the happiest that Sakura saw from him ever. It meant he no longer had to protect her. He could focus on the mission without having to worry about a weak teammate dying.

Naruto would be safer with her gone. He would no longer have to put himself into dangerous situations to save her anymore. She would no longer be in the way and Naruto could focus on the mission and watching Sasuke's back. He would no longer come close to death because he had to protect Sakura, who could never stop or dodge an attack coming her way.

It was better for them all this way.

She would never get in their way again.

They would be safer without their weak comrade.

"Sakura, you are stronger than this. I know you are!" Ino said, and if Sakura didn't know Ino so well, she would say the girl was almost pleading now.

Sakura slammed a hand on her bed. Why did people keep saying things like that? Strong? She has never been strong! If she was strong, she could protect Sasuke and Naruto. If she was strong, Naruto and Sasuke would trust in her to watch their backs.

But they didn't! They never trusted her to watch their backs.

She was never strong.

She could never be strong.

The banging on her door finally stopped, making Sakura think that Ino had finally left.

Sakura got off the bed and quietly moved over to her door, getting ready to leave her room now that Ino had left.

But she had been wrong.

With her hand resting on the door handle, Sakura heard a whisper.

"Will you please just take care of yourself then?"

Eyes widening, Sakura gripped the door handle more tightly.

"Please, eat three meals a day and take a shower. You can't do this to yourself. You are only making yourself feel worse then you already do by doing this to yourself." Ino whispered.

With no reply from Sakura, Ino continued. "Please, Sakura. We all have our weak days. I know. But starving yourself, not showering, locking yourself away. It will only make everything, all the pain inside of you, grow and make you feel worse."

'_You don't know anything!' _Sakura cried in her head, backing away from the door. _'You have such a great team that believes in your abilities. I. Am. NOTHING!' _

"Sakura, I am not leaving until you at least promise me that you will take care of yourself." Ino growled.

Sakura moved back over to the door, leaning her back against it. If it would make her leave, Sakura would promise anything. In a voice that was harsh and weak from not being used in days, Sakura whispered, "I promise."

***Ino***

Ino's hand fell from Sakura's door handle when she found that it was lock. She couldn't believe what was happening. When Sakura's mom first arrived at the flower shop this morning, Ino couldn't believe it. She had not seen Sakura's mom in so long. She had been so prepared to greet her cheerfully and catch up, but then she noticed the distraught look in her eyes and tear strained streaks, leaving Ino staring in horror, shock, and surprise when Mebuki asked her to help Sakura.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled, pounding on the door now since she couldn't get in. There was so much she wanted to know. She wanted to understand what was going through her friend's brain right this instance. _'Why, Sakura? Why are you doing this? You have always wanted to be a ninja. It didn't just have to do with getting Sasuke's attention so why are you quitting all of a sudden?' _

"What do you think you are doing, Forehead?" Ino demanded, still pounding on the door, determined to get an answer. This was not the Sakura she knew. The Sakura she knew would not let something like her team leaving destroy her. She would get up and continue with her life.

So why wasn't she getting up?

Ino never once paused in her banging, hoping it would annoy Sakura enough that she would throw her door open just to glare at Ino and tell her leave. Where was the Sakura with a temper that rivaled a tiger's?

But the door didn't open.

And Sakura didn't reply.

"Oh, don't try the silent act with me. I know you're in there." Ino growled, banging on the door. "Your mother came to the flower shop today and told me you locked yourself in there AFTER you resigned from being a ninja."

Still, Sakura didn't reply and this made Ino want to scream. What was wrong with her friend? Her friend that was so determined to beat her in the Chūnin Exams to prove that she had grown and was strong?

WHERE

Ino banged on the door.

WAS

Bang!

THAT

Bang!

GIRL?

BANG!

"Forehead," Ino said, voice softer as her bangs on the door finally quieted down to just taps. "You can't quit just because your team left for training."

Ino continued to gently tap the door so she could listen inside of the room for any movement from the girl.

But, still, there was nothing from Sakura. Why was she being like this? Did something happen on one of her missions with her team? Did someone say something to her?

No. That couldn't be.

Having been insulted a lot during childhood, Sakura didn't let insults hurt her. There was no way she could.

Why was she being so silent?

"Damn it, Sakura!" Ino yelled, back to banging on the door. "You can't just quit like this! Naruto and Sasuke-kun wouldn't want you to quit like this!" _'Please, Sakura. Think of your team and friends. We don't want you to just quit like this. Please, talk to me. I want to help.'_

Ino rested her forehead against the door, still receiving no reply. _'Why Sakura? What happened to you?' _"Sakura, you are stronger than this. I know you are!" Ino continued, almost pleading at this point to receive some type of reaction, and to her surprise, she heard some movement. It was followed by the sound of springs so Ino assumed she hit her bed.

Why wouldn't Sakura just speak to her? Was their friendship still not repaired enough for Sakura to just open up to her once more? She regretted, now more than ever, letting their friendship fall apart over a boy.

For a few minutes, there was no noise from either side of the door. Ino had fallen quiet, in the hopes that Sakura would say something, anything…

But nothing came…

It was like Sakura was a mute now.

"Will you please just take care of yourself then?" Ino asked quietly since Sakura wasn't talking, not realizing how close she was to coming face-to-face with Sakura. "Please, eat three meals a day and take a shower. You can't do this to yourself. You are only making yourself feel worse then you already do by doing this to yourself."

With no reply from Sakura, Ino continued, resting a hand on the door. "Please, Sakura. We all have our weak days. I know. But starving yourself, not showering, locking yourself away. It will only make everything, all the pain inside of you, grow and make you feel worse."

Ino's hand clenched, nails scratching at the wooden door. "Sakura, I am not leaving until you at least promise me that you will take care of yourself." She growled. Sakura may not answer her, but she would not let the girl destroy herself completely in her misery.

When there was no response, Ino thought she wasn't going to get one.

But then she heard the quiet, weak, "I promise."

Ino almost felt the need to break the door down and get to her friend. Sakura's voice was not supposed to sound weak like that. Even when they were in the Forest of Death and she was attacked by three Sound Ninjas while her team was unconscious, she never sounded this weak.

Why was her friend acting like a lost, weak child?

Backing away from the door, Ino gave it a long stare before turning around and heading down the stairs. After asking Mebuki to keep her informed on Sakura's wellbeing, Ino left the house, tears pricking at her eyes. Tears that she refused to let fall. Sakura was weak right now, so she had to be strong for the both of them.

Instead of turning to go back to the flower shop, Ino turned in the direction of the training ground. She was late for training, not that she cared. Sakura was important. She would not turn her back on the girl. She would not let their friendship waver again.

***Sakura***

It was raining.

When she saw the rain pouring down, splashing against her window, days after Ino's first visit (she constantly came back to try to talk to her, but Sakura always locked herself away and just listened to her try to get her out of her room), Sakura had sprung to her feet. She threw on some clothes and her shoes, forgoing a jacket and went out to her balcony. Not caring that she was out of practice from lazing around for days, Sakura jumped to the roof of her house, running along the many rooftops, getting completely soaked but not caring.

Her destination was the bridge that went over the river.

When she got there, she jumped onto the railing and turned her face to the sky, letting the rain run over her completely drenched form. It was so soothing and comforting to her tormented self. It wasn't drowning her sorrows like she hoped it would, but it was enough to let the cold liquid sooth her tormented self. She could at least let the rain wash away the feelings loneliness and pain that were coming to the surface so she could go back to the façade of a cheerful girl.

Though, would it fool anyone anymore?

She doubted it, but she played the façade for so long…just maybe, she could twist it to her favor and get everyone to leave her alone.

She didn't want them to see her like this.

She was a mess.

She didn't know how long she stood there under the rain, but when she came too, her entire frame was shaking and she felt ice cold. Her feet shifted uncomfortably, and the sudden motion shocked her, pain flaring in her frozen legs. It caused her to lose her balance. To her horror, she felt herself falling, the icy depths of the river coming to meet her face.

Sakura clenched her eyes shut in horror. The river was flooding from the heavy cold rain. She was either going to freeze to death or drown.

Instead of meeting her icy grave, strong, warm arms wrapped around Sakura and pulled her into a hard chest. Surprised, Sakura cracked her eyes open and turned her head up to see her staring into familiar red eyes.

Uchiha.

And not just any Uchiha if the ANBU outfit was anything to go by.

"Let me go!" Sakura cried over the rain, trying to push away from Itachi, but he only tightened his grip on the girl.

Itachi crouched down, keeping a tight hold on the girl's waist as he lowered her down to sit on his knees. "Did I damage your pride?"

Sakura tugged at his arms, but they refused to release their hold on her. Her pride? What pride? Did she ever have one? A girl who always need saving! What kind of pride could she possibly have?

When he received no reply, Itachi looked down at her face, which was turned up towards him. Her face was incredibly pale, but her lips were blue which just showed that she had been in the cold rain for too long. She was soaking wet, not that he was much better in this heavy storm. Her pink hair was shades darker and matted down, and her eyes….they looked so lost and sorrowful, like the life was being slowly, but surely, sucked out of her.

"You shouldn't be out in a storm like this." Itachi's voice rumbled. It was said so quietly that Sakura shouldn't have been able to hear it over the pelting rain, and yet, she heard it.

Sakura shoved a hand into his chest, but he still didn't budge. "What does it matter to you?" She yelled over the rain, shoving harder against his chest, but still, he did not move. Was she really so weak that she couldn't even escape Itachi when he was crouched down like this? "Just leave me alone!"

It had been a bad idea.

She went out in the rain because she wanted to feel the raindrops attacking her skin.

In a storm this bad, she had thought no one would come across her and she could enjoy the solitude that the rain provided her.

"Is that how you thank the person who just saved your life?" Itachi asked.

Sakura's eyes widened before they closed themselves.

"_Um…Sasuke-kun, thank you…" Sakura blushed. "Back there, when you saved my life." _

"_Hn, annoying." Sasuke said before he continued to walk away. _

_. . . . ._

"_NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, rushing over to the fallen boy. _

_Even though he was bleeding so much, Naruto managed a grin when he saw Sakura kneeling over his fallen form. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"_

_Tears pricked at Sakura's eyes. "You idiot! Worry about yourself first. You're the one who's bleeding!"_

Stupid Uchiha! Why couldn't he just let her fall? Why couldn't he just let her see if she could save herself? And if she couldn't, what would it matter?

She was nothing!

She wouldn't be missed!

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled loudly, lungs burning from the cold air while her throat constricted painfully from lack of use. Her yelling caused Itachi's grip on her waist to slacken, allowing Sakura the chance to shove him away. Her body twisted to escape and she fell, face first, to the muddy ground. Usually this would annoy her, but not now. She was on her feet before she realized it.

"You don't know anything!" She screamed at Itachi before spinning around and disappearing into the trees.

***Itachi***

Itachi watched the girl run off, red eyes narrowed. He could easily catch up to the girl; they both knew this, but he made no attempt to. Today was the first day he had seen the girl since she left the Hokage Tower almost a week ago. In that time, she had definitely gotten worse. She took the small things he said as some kind of insult.

She drowned herself in her sorrow and grief.

At this rate, there would be nothing left of her by the time Naruto and Sasuke returned. She would just be a shell of grief and loneliness.

Or, she would find a way to make herself feel better. And that usual meant cutting…alcohol….or drugs. Those would destroy her, leaving nothing but an ugly shell behind of what she used to be. They may make her temporarily feel better, but it would not last. The pain would keep coming on back, making her feel worse and worse.

That wasn't Sakura Haruno.

The girl he saw from Sasuke's team was meant to be bright and happy. She was always a determined and strong willed girl. Sasuke even told him that she was so strong willed that she let herself get beaten up so badly in defense of her unconscious team in the Forest of Death. The odds were against her, and yet, she didn't give up. She was ready to die to keep Sasuke and Naruto safe. She even went as far as to cut her long hair that she loved to protect her team.

She was weak; nothing compared to her team.

That was what Itachi always thought, but when Sasuke told him that story, he saw the impressed and respectful look in Sasuke's eyes.

Itachi knew. Sasuke knew. They all knew.

Sakura was weak compared to her team.

She could not keep up with them.

But, Itachi also knew, and he suspected Sasuke thought this as well, Sakura could be strong one day. Being the daughter of civilians, she may never reach their level, but she could be strong.

She would be a strong and beautiful kunoichi one day.

And Itachi wanted to see that growth.

Sasuke wanted to see her as a strong woman as well.

Naruto would be so impressed and happy to see a strong and happy Sakura when he returned.

Kakashi would be so proud of her.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he turned to walk in the opposite direction.

This broken girl was not what was meant to be her future.

He did not want to help her for Sasuke's sake.

He _was _going to save the girl because he generally wanted to see what she could be in the future.

***Hinata***

Hinata couldn't believe her ears when Ino called what was left of Rookie 9 and Lee's team together. They had thought it to be for a simple meeting because it's been a while since they all saw each other, but then she had seen Ino's distraught look and Hinata's heart clenched in fear.

When she saw Naruto and Sasuke weren't there, she wasn't surprised. They had all known that those two had left for training already. What was a surprise was when Sakura never showed up.

Hinata had always liked Sakura since the Academy days. She could be a bit loud, but she was always kind to Hinata. Then when they met again as Genin, she was always there to help her when she needed it and gave her boasts to her confidence. She also knew how she had a crush on Naruto and was encouraging her to get stronger and to be more confident in herself to one day tell Naruto how she felt. Yes, Sakura was a great friend to have.

Which is why it hurt and confused her so much to hear that Sakura had quit as a ninja.

Why would Sakura do such a thing?

They were all shocked to hear what Sakura did, even the cold hearted Neji. Though, when he said it was probably for the best, he received many glares and an argument started. Lee and Ino were yelling at him that he shouldn't doubt and put Sakura down so much. That she was stronger then he gave her credit.

While they argued, Tenten tried to calm them down while Shikamaru was muttering about this being troublesome. Choji looked upset, if the fact that he wasn't eating his chips was anything to go by. Kiba was glaring at Neji, shouting insults, while Akamaru barked his agreement. Only Shino was silent, which is why he was the only one to notice Hinata slip away from the group. He made no move to stop her. He knew she was close to Sakura, and the fact that the girl quit without talking to anyone, especially one of her girl friends, probably hurt Hinata.

Instead of going to see Sakura, Hinata made for the Hokage Tower. She knew that Ino loved to gossip, but she probably wouldn't make something like this up about Sakura, not when she was trying to repair their friendship.

Still, Hinata had to ask their Hokage for the truth.

To her horror, but not surprise, Tsunade did confirm that Sakura had turned her headband in. Confused about what would cause her friend to do such a thing, Hinata had left Hokage Tower and immediately turned in the direction

That was how Hinata found herself standing in front of Sakura's bedroom door, timidly knocking on her door. "Sakura-san?"

***Sakura***

Hearing timid knocks against the door, Sakura looked away from the window to look at the door. There was no way that was Ino. Ino was so loud and banged angrily on the door.

"Sakura-san?"

She knew that voice. That soft, sweet voice of her friend, Hinata.

What was she doing here?

"Is everything okay, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked shyly, but without stuttering.

The girl never felt nervous around Sakura.

"Ino-san told us you quit being a ninja." Hinata continued when Sakura didn't reply.

'_Would Hinata understand?' _

No.

She wouldn't.

Hinata's team really cared for her and did not always need to protect her. Hinata was valuable to her team with her Byakugan. Not to mention, even since the Chunin Exams, she has been getting much stronger with the help of Neji. She was getting stronger and gaining a bit more confidence with each passing day.

Unlike Sakura, she was improving.

People saw value in her.

People knew she could be strong.

She did not know what it was like being a civilian couple's daughter who had nothing special about her.

She would not understand why Sakura had to quit.

"Sakura-san, I don't know why you quit, but I think you should reconsider. The Sakura Haruno I know would never just quit like this." Hinata continued, not waiting for a response. "You were the one who told me to never give up, that I could be strong one day. You helped build my confidence…..in more ways they you know. During the Chūnin Exams, when you fought Ino-san, I was amazed with how strong and determined you were to win. Even when Ino-san used her mind technique on you, you never faltered. Your strong will and determination to prove yourself, impressed me greatly and made me want to grow more confident and determined to show my father that I can be the strong heir he wants." Hinata paused to lean her forehead against the door, closing her eyes. "Please, Sakura-san, whatever is going on with you right now, don't let it take you over and end your dream of being a ninja."

Sakura leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes as tears pricked at the corners of them. "Hinata…." Sakura said, mostly to herself. _'…I'm sorry. I can't be the girl you were looking up to. She was nothing. I am nothing. Find someone strong.'_

***Sakura***

Emerald green glared into blood red.

She could not believe this! Who the hell did he think he was? Were all Uchihas this arrogant and prideful?

Sakura turned her green eyes away from Itachi's to glare at the wall. Who the hell did he think he was that he was allowed to force the door to her balcony open and just enter her room in the midst of her staring at the wall?

***Tsunade***

Tsunade stared at her window, tapping the headband that was formally Sakura's. She had taken it out of the drawer to look at it. She did not know much about the girl, but from what she has gathered from the other Jōnin, who watched her in the Chūnin Exams and what they learned from their teams, the girl was strong willed and had the determination to be strong. They were all shocked to hear Tsunade counter that with the fact that Sakura had quit. None of them could believe it.

Asuma was the first to realize that she probably felt inferior to her team. That was what Tsunade thought as well. But still, they had all thought that Sakura was stronger than that. The Genin already knew what Sakura had done because Ino passed the message onto them. She knew that they knew because she has had multiple of them coming in here to demand if it was true. Hinata had looked so crestfallen when Tsunade said it was.

What no one knew was that Tsunade had not actually put a formal file in saying that the girl had resigned.

She never did because Sakura never spoke a word when she was here. Tsunade knew her actions said she was quitting, but the loophole Tsunade was playing with said she never formally said she was quitting or signed anything. Until she did, she was still a ninja, just a ninja without a headband.

Then there was Itachi. What was with those damn Uchihas thinking they could do anything? He had come in here last night, in the middle of a storm to defy her.

_Itachi stood in front of the Hokage, who glared at him in return. _

"_What was that?" Tsunade demanded. _

"_I am not obeying your order to stay away from Sakura Haruno." Itachi replied calmly. "I refuse to stay away. She almost died tonight because of how lost she is. I will no longer stay away. She has it in her to be strong. I am going to remind her of her strong, never ending will." _

"_Oh?" Tsunade said. "And how do you plan to do that?"_

"_I'm taking Sakura out of the village tomorrow. When she returns, I can promise you she will be coming back for her headband." Itachi replied, staring at her red eyes, just daring her to defy him this. _

"_You cannot do that." Tsunade argued, slamming a hand on her desk. "She is no longer on the mission roster. If you take her out…"_

"_I know what I am doing." Itachi interrupted. "And I am not doing this because she is Sasuke's teammate. I've seen her fight. She has a strong will. She even managed to push Ino Yamanaka out of her mind when she used her mind control technique on her. Sakura is strong. I am going to prove it to her because I want to see her growth. This has nothing to do with Sasuke." _

_Tsunade stared coldly at Itachi for a few minutes, contemplating this. When he suggested helping the girl the first time, he had called her 'Haruno' which told her he had no connection to the girl and simply felt obligated to help. Now, he was calling her Sakura and seemed to generally want to help the girl. _

_And to be honest, Tsunade did want someone to help the girl. Asuma had mentioned to her in private that Ino was constantly late to practice these days because she went to Sakura's house each day to try to get the girl to come out and do something. It wasn't working. The girl was destroying herself. _

"_You want to try so badly?" Tsunade challenged, standing up and turning to look out at the storm that was still going on. "Fine. I am giving you a B-rank mission. Take Sakura Haruno out of the village and help her. You have a month, but know this, Itachi Uchiha. Your real mission is to bring her back alive. If, in a month, you can't get her to change her mind, at least pull her from her depression and return her to the village." _

"_Understood." Itachi said, voice sounding smug. _

Tsunade growled to herself. She had fallen right into his trap. Well, he had best do his job. Tsunade didn't want to see the girl destroyed because she felt inferior to her team. Sakura had looked so pathetic and lost when she saw the girl. She never wanted to see that look again.

***Itachi***

"Get dressed." Itachi ordered.

"What?" Sakura hissed. "No. Go away, Uchiha."

Itachi frowned. "It wasn't a request."

"Yeah?" Sakura replied. "Well, I don't take orders from you, Uchiha. I'm not a ninja anymore so leave me alone."

At her bitter tone, Itachi growled and yank the girl up roughly by her arm. The girl was only dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, but Itachi didn't care. He gave her a chance to change; she said no.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted, struggling against his hold.

Itachi ignored her as his other hand trailed along her neck until it found the pressure point he was looking for.

Sakura went completely limp against his chest when he pressed it. He swung the girl over his shoulder and disappeared from the house, not all that concerned since someone would come tell Sakura's parents later that she had left the village.

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
